A Simple Tragedy
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Ino. Sakura. Two girls, two sisters. Born as cat demons. Bearing the burden of being shunned by everyone around them. Having their parents murdered by someone they trusted, they set out for a place to live. Pairings: you'll have to read to fins out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that was obvious -.-'

Ino: Oo oo! -waves hand in air-

Me: what?

Ino: This story's about me right right?!

Me: and Sakura -.-'

Ino: WHAAAAT?! Why's Forehead in this!

Sakura: P

Me: cuz you're sisters, get over it

Ino: I hate you T.T

Me: and yet, I don't care

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1: Enter: Demon Sisters!**

Ino. Sakura. Two girls, two sisters. Born as cat demons. Bearing the burden of being shunned by everyone around them. Only having the love of their parents to guide them. But having that love taken away by a single murder their family entrusted...it shattered their hearts and left them with an unforgettable memory. After the tragedy, Ino, 8, was to take care of her younger sister Sakura, 6, who wore bandages on her head to hide her terrible secret. They went from village to village hoping to find a place to live, but every village was the same, shunning the two from their existence. Their next attempt was to go to the village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're almost there." little Ino coughed, carrying Sakura on her back. It had started to rain a little ways back and the closer they got to Konoha the harder the rain fell.

Sakura was sleeping dreaming of the past that she could never remember every time she woke up. "Mother...Father..."

Ino turned her head to look at Sakura, and her heart sank. _'Oh no. She's having that dream again..'_

_Sakura's dream:_

_She was in a field of beautiful flowers. Two people were standing in front of her._

_"Come here little Sakura. Come on honey." her mother smiled holding out her hand._

_"Come on, dear." her father said smiling too._

_Sakura smiled happily and started to run toward her parents but suddenly everything became dark, the clouds turned black and the sky, red. Sakura halted in fear and saw kunai shoot out from behind her piercing her parents. They fell to the ground dieing. Sakura ran to her parents crying. "Mother! Father!"_

_"Sakura..." her mother whispered with a small smile then died._

_"No! Mama, wake up! Please!" tears flowed down the poor child's face. She stood up and turned around angrily. She pointed at a tall boy probably around 14. "You! Why did you do this?! We trusted you! We took you in! And now you betray us?! Why!"_

_The boy just simply smirked. "Foolish little girl. They were of no use to me, so I killed them. But you...I see great power from you and your pathetic sister. One day, I'll return for you." With the boy leaped off leaving Sakura to sob over her dead parents._

_End of Sakura's dream..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed like there was no end to this rain and when Ino began to think there was no hope left in reaching the village, there she saw it, the village gates. A small weary smile appeared on her face and she made her way through the gates.

A certain jonin had watched the two girls as they had entered the village. Being curious he jumped down from his place in hiding and appeared in front of Ino.

"Hello there." he said bending down to Ino's height. "What are two little girls walking around in the rain here all alone?"

Ino stared up at him before saying. "Oh please, sir! W-we don't have a p-place to stay! Please h-help us!"

The man carefully picked up Sakura from Ino's back. "Follow me and I'll take you to see the Hokage."

Ino continued to stare partial relief filling her heart. _'He probably doesn't know who we really are...I plan on leaving it that way.'_

**At Kage Tower:**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, Kakashi." the 3rd Hokage said, staring out his window.

Kakashi walked in still carrying Sakura. Ino was hid behind him, peering around him ever now and then. The 3rd turned around and looked at Sakura then noticed Ino staring at him from behind Kakashi.

"Well, hello there. Come here now, I won't hurt you." the 3rd smiled.

"Go on." Kakashi smiled and gave her a little push.

Ino uneasily made her way to the Hokage.

"What's you name?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm Ino, and over t-there is my sister, S-Sakura." Ino pointed at her sister. Then she began to cry. "W-we don't have any p-place to stay! Please s-sir, can we stay h-here? It's only for a-a short time. Please?"

The Hokage simply smiled and patted the small girl on the head. "Kakashi, I want you to take these two under your wing until they are old enough to live on their own then I will appoint them a suitable house to live. But until then, they are yours."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi nodded.

"Oh and another thing, they have extraordinary powers, they're the ones from the legend."

"These two? They can't be, they're too young."

"That may be show but it's who they are."

"Understood."

"You may go."

"Come on, Ino, let's go. My place isn't to far from here." Kakashi began to walk out the door. Ino followed.

**At Kakashi's house:**

"Here we are." Kakashi opened the door and walked in, and walked up the stairs and into the guest room, and carefully put Sakura down on the bed. "There..."

Ino stood at the doorway watching him. Kakashi, feeling her presence turned around. Ino coughed and sniffed a little.

"Hm, sound like you have a cold. I wouldn't be surprised; you've been walking in the rain." Kakashi felt Ino's forehead. "Looks like you a small touch of the fever. Well, we should get you into bed."

Kakashi led Ino to her room made sure she was in bed then turned the light off and went to bed himself.

**The Next Morning:**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Onii-chan?"

Ino stood in the room gazing out the window, as a warm ray of light shined down on her face.

"Onii-chan...where am I?" Sakura sat up and looked around.

Ino turned to look at Sakura and smiled. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "A nice man took us in and let us stay here until we're able to live on our own. But never mind that, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better." Sakura smiled. "But I'm kind of hungry."

"Did I hear someone say they were hungry?" Kakashi appeared at the bedside holding a spatula. "I made blueberry pancakes."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before running past Kakashi and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"They must like blueberry pancakes." Kakashi chuckled scratching the back of his head, then disappeared and re-appeared in the kitchen.

"Here you girls go." Kakashi set two plates of pancakes in front of the girls. "Eat up."

Sakura looked at her food then looked up at Kakashi. "Are you the nice man that took us in?" "Yes, that would be me." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Thank you, Mister." Sakura smiled.

"You can call me Kakashi."

"Ok, thank you, Kakashi."

"May I ask you two a question?"

"Sure, anything!" Ino smiled.

"Are you two the cat demons from the legend?"

Ino looked down at her pancakes; the cheerfulness fading from her eyes. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, we are." Ino replied.

"Ah, I see. But why is it that you look like regular humans, and not a cat?" Kakashi asked.

"That's not completely true." Sakura said reaching for the bandages on her head.

"Sakura, no!" Ino grabbed her arm.

"Why? We can trust this man. I can see it in his eyes." Sakura smiled. Ino nodded and let go. Sakura proceeded to take the bandages off, revealing to pink twitching cat ears.

"Interesting." Kakashi examined the twitching ears. "But why is it that you, Ino, look complete human?"

"Unlike my sister, I have better control over my powers. Therefore, concealing my ears and tail and taking to form of a regular human." Ino explained.

"Makes sense." Kakashi nodded before looking at the clock. "Well, I see it's almost time to get going."

"Going where?" Sakura asked wrapping her head back in bandages.

"To Ninja Academy of course. Where you two shall complete your training and become a ninja." Kakashi replied.

"A NINJA ACADEMY! SWEET!" Ino cheered excitedly. poof There was a cloud of smoke and then appeared a small Ino with cat ears and a tail. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Eheh, sorry about that. I don't have complete control over my power. So when I get really happy I transform." Ino scratched the back of her neck.

"And how do you transform back?" Kakashi asked.

"Usually when I calm down." Ino smiled. poof Once again there was a cloud of smoke. As it cleared it revealed Ino without her twitching ears and wiggling tail. "Like now."

"There is one thing I must mention. Sakura, you are underage but they made an exception for you. Everyone there is about your sister's age. Is that okay?"

Sakura nodded happily.

"Good. Then get ready and let's go."

Ino and Sakura ran up the stair and into their rooms. Ino slipped on a fishnet tank, brown pants, and her sandals. Sakura put on a long sleeved shirt with slits in the sleeve, blue pants, and her sandals. Both ran down the stairs and outside where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Okay! We're ready to go!" Ino punched the air.

"Hold up. Before you go, you're going to need these." Kakashi handed Ino and Sakura a small brown pouch.

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking up at Kakashi.

"It's to hold your kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, etc."

"This is so cool!" Ino put the pouch on the back of her pants as did Sakura.

"Ok, now you're set." Kakashi smiled.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ino ran down the street in the direction of the academy.

"Bye, Kakashi." Sakura waved and walked off.

As Sakura was walking someone ran into her. A young boy about Ino's age with black hair and onyx eyes sat on the ground. When he caught sight of Sakura he scooted away. Sakura tilted her head until she heard what sounded like a stampede coming her way.

"AHH!" the boy jumped up and hid behind Sakura just as several girls came running halt in front of her.

"Who are you?" one of the girls said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why are you chasing this boy?" Sakura asked also placing her hands on her hips.

"Because he's ours!" another girl shouted.

"He doesn't belong to you. He's a human being to." Sakura snapped.

"Hmph! You win this time Pinky! But we'll be back!" the girls left.

Sakura turned around and looked at the boy. "They're gone."

The boy looked around and got up. "Thank you...uh.."

"Sakura."

"...Sakura."

"What were you doing running from those girls anyway?" Sakura asked.

"They're apparently my fan girls. It's annoying." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, uhm, it was nice meeting you but I have to get to the academy. Bye!" Sakura ran down the street.

"Wait!" the boy ran after her but she was gone. "I'm Sasuke..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Yay! Haha, this story is based on meh friend and me's rp!!

Sakura: why does Ino have to be older?

Me: cuz she is, get over it

Ino: haha! P

Sakura: hmph!

Kakashi: Reviews would be nice!

Me: yes, yes! thank you Kakashi, reviews would be nice! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
